


Straight from the Heart to You

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: Brian is exhausted and not having a great day, so Dan and Arin step in to help him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lygerzero14 asked: for a prompt, could you write something with Brian being tired and overwhelmed and afraid to ask for help and Arin and Dan notice?

Even the coffee wasn’t helping at this point. Brian was thoroughly exhausted, down to the very core of his being. The live show tour had taken a bigger toll on his body than he had been expecting, and he had to work on business things on top of all the hustle and bustle. There had been endless nights of little to no sleep, and even though Brian was back home now, the exhaustion seemed to just now settle in. His head hurt from staring at the screen for even five minutes at a time, and he kept zoning out every time he tried to focus. 

All he had to do was write this one email, but he couldn’t get himself to, the exhaustion preventing him from thinking straight. His chest started to feel tight with frustration and he felt his hands start to shake. Tears started to pool in the corners of his eyes and he let out a huff, trying to will himself not to cry. He definitely didn’t want to cause a scene, at least not in the middle of the office where everyone was going about their day. He took a shaky breath and shook his head a bit, trying once again to write the email. 

He must have spaced out again because the next things Brian knew, there was someone next to him, saying something. It took him a couple moments to realize that the person was saying his name, and another moment for him to actually look up at the person. Dan was staring down at him, his eyebrows furrowed and a deep frown on his face. Brian met his boyfriend’s gaze, his own eyes dull and lifeless in comparison to Dan’s bright ones. 

The next thing Brian knew, Dan was waving his hand in front of Brian’s face, trying to get his attention. Brian blinked quickly and looked him in the eye again, giving him an apologetic smile. 

Dan placed his hand on Brian’s knee and crouched to the ground so Brian didn’t have to look up at him. “Are you okay? You’ve been really spacey all day, I’m worried about you, Bri,” he asked, his voice soft and tender. 

Brian sighed and looked to the ground. “I… don’t really know.”

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Dan asked. His frown never left his face as Brian kept talking. 

Brian shrugged in response, his gaze still on the floor underneath him. Dan sighed softly and squeezed Brian’s knee, making him look up at him.

“Would you like to come cuddle with Arin and I for a bit? We were going to chill for a few minutes before the session,” Dan suggested, hoping that Brian would say yes. Because Brian wouldn’t talk about it right now, being there for him was the next best thing.

A small smile pulled at the corner of Brian’s lips. “Would that be okay with you?”

Dan laughed quietly and stood up, reaching out for Brian’s hand. “If if wasn’t okay, I wouldn’t have asked. You go get comfy and I’ll grab Arin.”

Brian nodded and laced his fingers with Dan’s, letting the man pull him out of the chair. He took a second to gain his balance before walking towards the recording room while Dan went off to grab Arin. The room was slightly chilly as he walked into it, and Brian snatched Dan’s blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped himself in it before collapsing onto the cushions. The blanket smelled like Dan and it immediately made Brian relax slightly. He cuddled into the warmth of it and wrapped it tighter around himself, waiting in the slight darkness of the room for his two boyfriends to come in. 

He peeked out of the confines of the blanket once he heard the door open again, making eye contact with Arin, who had a sad smile on his face. 

“Hey, Brian. Dan said you weren’t feeling too good,” Arin said in the same soft tone that Dan had talked to him in, and it made Brian’s heart flutter. 

Brian shrugged in response and watched as Arin walked around the couch, plopping down right next to him. Arin’s arm immediately wrapped around Brian’s shoulders, tugging him in closer. Brian smiled lightly and gave into the feeling, resting his head on Arin’s chest and snuggling into him. 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but I want you to know that I’m here for you, okay? Dan too. We both love you so much,” Arin said quietly, almost in a whisper. 

A beat passed and Brian smiled lightly, cuddling further into Arin’s chest. “Thank you, Arin. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

The two of them fell into a silence as Brian rested against Arin, the latter rubbing his hand up and down Brian’s back softly. They both looked up as they heard the door open and close again, watching as Dan walked in, smiling at the sight of his two boyfriends. He walked over to the two of them and sat down on Brian’s other side, wrapping his arm around Brian’s shoulders as well, the three of them tucked tightly together. 

“You doing a bit better, Brian?’ Dan asked, watching Brian carefully. 

Brian twisted around slightly so he could look at Dan clearly, giving him a small smile. “I am, thanks Danny. I love you.”

Dan grinned at that, “I love you too. I don’t know about you guys, but I’m down to just chill here and cuddle for a while. We don’t have to record for a bit.”

“That sounds great,” Arin said, nuzzling his face into Brian’s hair, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. 

Brian nodded in agreement and turned back around so he could cuddle into Arin’s chest again. His eyes began to drift closed, surrounded by the warmth of the blanket and his two lovers, and Brian couldn’t think of a place he’d rather be.


End file.
